Forever Yours
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: For Winchesterwannabe...Teen!chesters- "We all need someone to open up to." Dean finally finds someone to make everything alright. DeanOC NOT part of My Naomi Nichols series. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I dont own anything you recognise.

**A/N**: This is just a little idea that popped into my head watching Route 666 the other night, and no its not an episode tag. just something Sam said. Those of you waiting on Chapter 20 of "The Hardest Part Of Letting Go Is Holding On" will get an update in the next few weeks hopefully! i promise it will be a corker! welll at least i hope it will be haha!

anyways, my point is This story is for my Lovely winchesterwannabe, her and her green eyes!

hope you enjoy it babe! and hope you guys enjoy it too!

K

xox

* * *

Her green eyes are even more magical in the moonlight and Dean can't remember ever feeling this way before. He could stay here forever, on the hood of his beloved car, with her in his arms. This _isn't _a chick flick moment. This _is,_ however, keeping him sane. This is what's keeping him from buckling under the weight of the expectations his father has put on his seventeen year old shoulders. _She_ is what keeps him from falling, she is what keeps his demons away, even if it is just for the few hours he gets to see her everyday. Sammy would laugh himself sick. This wasn't who Dean was, He was the badass, leather wearing serial playboy. Dean didn't have a weakness, his father had punished it out of him when he was a child. Weaknesses get you killed, but Dean would gladly die for her.

"What you thinking about?" she asked turning in his arms to face him properly, pulling him from his thoughts. He stared at her for a long moment: the breathtaking smile lighting up her face as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the glittering green eyes, they way her skin looked in the moonlight.

"You." Dean returned the smile and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against her lips. Giggling, she pulled back and cupped his face in her palms, her thumbs gently stroking the light stubble on his cheeks.

Kayla let a small laugh escape her lips, he could make her feel things that she thought was only meant for the movies. She had gotten butterflies when he first showed up at her house, when he kissed her in the rain. She walked around for days with that stupid grin on her face, fell asleep with it on too. It was simply because she didn't understand what a guy like him was doing with a girl like her.

"What about me?" the smile was still tugging at the corners of her soft lips and Dean leaned forward, kissing her again. Each time he did that her heart stopped, she was sure that his kisses would be the death of her some day.

"How amazing you are." he said honestly when he had pulled back, his hand coming from her hip to run his fingers through her hair. The pink hue of a blush crept up her face and Dean grinned. "I don't understand how you don't see it." His eyes locked with hers and he felt himself falling deeper than he had ever fell before.

"Cause I'm not." _not pretty enough, not smart enough, not popular enough, not good enough, not awesome enough, not what you deserve, you deserve more. _Kayla couldn't say that to Dean, the last time he proved her wrong, well went all out to do so.

"You are Kayla." _I mean it, you are amazing, you're nothing like the other girls, you are perfect…_ Dean knew she wouldn't listen to him, he had tried it once before and that had got him nowhere, she had thanked him for his efforts but he could still see that she didn't believe him.

"Not." she insisted, averting her eyes from his gaze, only for his hand to come up and tilt her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him, he had to make her realize she was the reason he put up with the rest of it. She had to realize she saved him, was saving him, would always save him from his demons, both metaphorical and literal. He would come home from a hint and get cleaned up and go see her, sneak in her bedroom window or if he parents were out, he would come in through the back door. She never questioned him on his injuries, she was just extra careful when she kissed him, when she held him, when she let him hold her.

"Yes. You. Are." He punctuated each word with a kiss then carried on kissing her until she surrendered and turned back around, snuggling into his warmth and gazing up into the sky to watch the stars.

"How many stars do you think there are?" She asked and he laughed, a warm rich sound that vibrated through him and straight into her.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed again, and she turned to look at him. He looked so young like that, so unguarded, so happy. Dean didn't laugh often, hell for him to crack a genuine smile was a rare sighting. Kayla stared at him, not in a creepy way, she just properly looked at him. And she properly _saw him_ for the first time. He wasn't the badass he made himself out to be, he was vulnerable, he was troubled, he was just like your average kid. But Dean wasn't average, Dean was exceptional.

"No, I'm mega serious. How many do you think there are?" She grinned as his arms tightened around her and his face crinkled up into the most adorable thinking face she had ever seen.

"Hundreds of Millions." Dean decided as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. "You're cold, we have to get you home." The colour in his dazzling green eyes faded slightly and she took his face between her palms, kissing him softly before burring her face into his neck.

"I'm fine, right here, with you." she murmured against his neck and he ran his hand slowly up and down her back.

"Your dad will kill me if I don't take you home soon. Besides, _my_ dad will kill me if I don't get home soon to look after Sam." Kayla tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah I guess, we have tomorrow though, and the next day and the day after that, and the day after that.." Kayla was cut off when Dean's lips crashed against hers, his fierce kiss turning soft when her fingers wove through his short hair.

"You mean it?" _Please mean it, you mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do without you. _Dean asked when he pulled away for breath. Kayla barely concealed her gasp at the uncertainty in his voice when he asked her and she found herself kissing him fiercely.

"Of course I mean it Dean." _Cant you see I you're the reason I breathe?! _Kayla smiled again and ran her fingers through his hair once more. "I'm yours forever." she breathed against his lips, gasping in surprise when he held her tighter and at the intense look in his eyes.

"I…love you." he muttered and let his gaze fall to the necklace she was wearing. Catching his gaze and bringing it too her own, Kayla bit her lip then grinned at him.

"Well that's good, cause, I love you, too, Dean." the words echoed between them until Dean once again took her lips in a fiery kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"We should get you home." _promise me you wont let go. _Dean pleaded silently, wondering if she could see into his mind when she slid off of the hood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I mean it, I'm yours forever." she reassured him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before stepping back and slipping into the front seat of the Impala. Dean smiled genuinely for the first time in only god knew how long and carded a hand through his hair. _Life is pretty messed up but there's always something that makes it worth it. Something worth getting up in the morning for. Something worth _living _for. _Letting out a happy sigh Dean slid off of he hood and round to the drivers' seat and climbed in, glancing at Kayla in the front seat. _Yeah, _He thought, _she's definitely my silver lining.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; Song mentioned belongs to someone who isnt me...not sure who the orginal is, but Kenny Rodgers was the version i was listening to... "She Believes in me" is the song.

A/N: Okie I wanna thank Helinahandcart, lollypopsxcandycanes and winchesterwannabe for reviewing!

hope this lives up your expectations!

love and sunshine

K

xox

* * *

Dean sighed happily as he waved Kayla off into her mother's arms at the door. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, the music was humming through the speakers. _Humming?_ Dean thought, realising that it wasn't his usual music that was blasting through the speakers, no loud drums, not guitar rifts. Just a piano and some old guys voice. Dean found himself curiously turning up the dial. His brow furrowed in confusion, who in their right mind sings about going out all night then going back to their girl? Dean froze as he looked at the speakers in horror. Was someone stalking him? Seriously. Cause these daft songs don't just play. _Sammy will tease me merciless if he finds out about this. _Dean shook his head but let the song embed into his brain, even singing along with the chorus. _It doesn't exactly apply to me but I know how that guy feels. _Dean decided. _I know how it feels to have someone believe in you. _Dean smiled as the thought of Kayla crossed his mind and the fact that in less than ten hours he would be able to see her again. But he would do more from now on, not just a simple "Hi!" In the corridor. He would treat her like his girlfriend and if his so called friends didn't like that, then screw them, when he had her, he didn't need them, "She believes in me, have to remember the name of that song." Dean announced to the emptiness of the Impala.

* * *

Dean's smile was firmly in place when he parked the Impala and walked up the stairs to the little apartment they were staying at until Dean graduated and Sammy's school year finished. "Sammy it's me." Dean announced as he pulled his jacket off and toed off his boots.

"'Kay." came the slightly muffled reply and Dean's smile instantly changed to a sheer look of confusion and worry as he made his way into his little brother's room.

"Sammy?" Dean looked around the door, to be met with the sight of his not-so-little thirteen year old brother curled in on himself, facing away from the door, body shaking with sobs. "Sammy?" Dean said quietly crossing the threshold and placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Dean slowly turned his brother towards him, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "What's wrong Sammy? Come on talk to me." Dean made sure to keep his voice gentle so as not to upset him further.

"Nothing." Sam tried to turn away from Dean only to have himself hauled up into a sitting position then into Dean's arms.

"Don't Bull shit me Sammy." Dean warned as he wiped his brother's fallen tears.

"I don't wanna go back there." Sam began to sob harder and let our a hiss when Dean adjusted his hold on him to pull him closer. Dean kinked and eyebrow and made to lift Sam's shirt up when Sam pressed down on the bottom of it.

"Sammy. Lift up your shirt." Dean asked and Sam furiously shook his head, hot tears burning down his young cheeks. "You do it or I will." Dean shudder when he realised how much he sounded like his father. Sam sat up and peeled his top up revealing an extremely bruised torso to Dean. "What happened?" _Stay calm Dean._

"I..um..." Sam broke down into sobs again and Dean held him to him and let him cry. Who ever had did this to Sam would know exactly how eating through a straw would feel.

Just as Dean had gotten Sam to sleep he heard the eerie click of the door opening and grabbed for the .45 that was laying on the dresser, and slipped silently out of the room and towards the kitchenette where he could see the person or thing that had just entered the apartment without them seeing him. Locking eyes on his target Dean stood against the wall nd let it pass before lunging at it, pressing it face first against the wall.

"Uh, you mind letting me go son?" John's muffled voice vibrated through the arm Dean was using to hold him against the wall and Dean let go stepping back.

"Sorry sir." he flipped the safety back onto the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. "um, you didn't call, I didn't know it was you." Dean prayed that his father hadn't called when he was out.

"I know, the school called earlier, one of the teachers had to step in to stop Sammy getting into some trouble outside the library today. He wouldn't let them help him and refused to let them contact myself or you. Where is he?" John asked in his sergeants tone.

"He's asleep dad, what kind of trouble?" Dean had to know what trouble Sammy was in before he spilled to his dad about the bruising.

"He was being attacked." John's voice broke at the words, he would give anything not to bass the blame onto Dean, he knew he would take it that way. John watched Dean's jaw silently working.

"He's pretty badly beaten up dad. They made sure not to go for his face though, I'm so sorry." Dean's words were a ramble and he cursed himself for showing weakness in front of his father.

"Dean, this is not your fault son, no one blames you. Listen. Go to bed and get some rest, I think we'll wait until the weekend before we leave, should give me enough tome to find a school cause its the holidays after all." John offered a smile to Dean who nodded miserably and headed out to his room.

* * *

"Morning Dean." John Winchesters gruff voice greeted his semi clothed eldest. "I've done some thinking about last night." Dean met John's eyes as he slipped onto the little chair.

"Yeah?" Dean tried to hide the fact that he wasn't completely torn up about leaving and the fact that he didn't get any sleep the night before.

"Now, don't lie to me on this but you've found someone here haven't you? Even though I warned you not to get attached? John asked quietly. Dean didn't know quite how to answer that.

"yes, sir." he admitted, all the while staring at the wooden table top.

"Well first thing you do today is go and tell her that you don't wanna see her anymore and end it." John was back in sergeant mode and Dean felt the sharp pain at the thought of being separated from his Kayla. Dean swallowed around the lump of tears that had formed in his throat and tried to just breathe.

"Sam." John spoke when Sam made it into the kitchenette.

"Morning, Sir." Sam nodded and sat down slowly at the table, dropping his book bag and staring at the bowl of cereal Dean poured for him.

"Sam you're not going to school for the rest of the week, anything you need or anything you want taken to and from school Dean will do it for you." Dean's head bowed between his shoulders.

"Why cant I go into school?" Sam looked confused before turning on Dean. "You told him didn't you?" Sam bellowed and glared at Dean.

"No, he didn't, the school did." John came and sat at the edge of the table and looked at Sam. "Why didn't you tell either one of us?" John asked and Sam looked at Dean who flicked him an look and walked away to get dressed.

"Cause, I'm happy here." Sam lied and John laughed.

"You didn't say anything cause _Dean's_ happy here is that not the truth? John questioned his youngest and Sam stared at the table this time. "Well nice try kiddo but we're leaving." John said firmly and with that he got up and walked into the living room to make the call.

* * *

Dean swallowed when he got out of the Impala and saw her walking towards him. Usually she would see him and that would be that a smile to start his day and they would meet up that night. She was from another world to him. She was from the normal world. "Hey Dean!" some blonde cheerleader with massive breasts called and Dean rolled his eyes. "Missed you at the bonfire." her heavily made up eyelashes were batting in his face and he removed her hand from his arm when he saw Kayla smile sadly and walk away.

"Kayla!" Dean yelled after her, causing her to turn back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked and reached out for her, his fingers wrapping around her upper arm and reeling her into him.

"Dean, we're at school... people could see you." Kayla whispered quietly.

"So? Let them see!" Dean exclaimed before pulling her into his arms and taking her lips in a tender kiss. As Kayla's fingers wove through his hair he allowed himself to believe that everything would be okay.


End file.
